Cyrus Borg
Cyrus Borg ' is a major character in the third season in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the head of Borg Industries and the creator of the Nindroid army now threatening the world of Ninjago. Cyrus himself was temporarily transformed into a semi-mechanical entity known as the '''OverBorg, possessed by the Overlord until the Ninja shut off the power station. Lego.com Description A skilled and imaginative inventor, Cyrus Borg saw the damage done to Ninjago City by the battle with the Overlord as an opportunity. He rebuilt the place as New Ninjago City, packed with high technology upgrades, and built the Borg Industries complex right on the site of the Overlord’s defeat. Borg’s successes have been many, but his few failures have been spectacular as well (the electronic papercut carving set, the electric bath mat, the nuclear toothbrush, the turbo-jet powered, sub-orbital golf cart, etc.). “When I make a mistake, I make a big one!” he has been known to say. History After the Final Battle Cyrus Borg took the opportunity to use the destruction of Ninjago City as a way to rebuild this city as a technological marvel known as "New Ninjago City." He founded Borg Industries and built Borg Tower over the site of the destroyed Garmatron as a symbol of defiance towards evil. A few weeks before the visit of the Ninja, Borg discovered a virus that turned out to be the Overlord in his master computer. Knowing he could not stop the evil on his own, he created the Techno Blades and Techno Robes for the four Ninja. The Surge Cyrus summons the Ninja-minus Lloyd to Borg Tower where he discreetly gives the Ninja the Techno Blades inside a statue of himself. The Digital Overlord finds out about his deed however and fits Cyrus with cybernetic parts that turn him into the Overlord's slave. Cyrus' walker then becomes the Digital Overlord's primary conveyance. The Art of the Silent Fist Cyrus' transport continues to serve as the Overlord's "body," while Cyrus himself appears limp and unresponsive. Blackout With New Ninjago City's powerless, Cyrus was freed from the control of the Overlord. A few days after the blackout, a crew of engineers stumbled across Cyrus's body in the Borg Tower assembly line and removed the headpiece that had previously been installed to revive him. Once back in his old wheelchair, the inventor hurried back to his office and was dismayed to find both the hard drive containing the Digital Overlord and the recently captured Sensei Wu missing. The Curse of the Golden Master Upon the Ninja's return to the city, Cyrus welcomed them back, after assuring the other inhabitants who had not left that the Ninja were there to help. Much to his surprise, his assistant P.I.X.A.L. was with them, powered by half of Zane's power core. He then rushed her back to Borg Tower where he was able to use her energy to get his mainframe up and running again. P.I.X.A.L. informed her creator that while she felt indebted to him, she also felt a powerful connection to Zane. Cyrus assured her that he felt she didn't belonged to anyone, and that if she desired to go with with Zane then that was her choice. He was then startled as his scanners detected Nindroids in close proximity, and confused by their absence. P.I.X.A.L. realized what he had not: the Nindroids were underground beneath the building. Notes *He was disabled since birth, so he built the chair he sits in, called Artificial Limbs. *His name is a play on the word cyborg. Set Appearances *70722 OverBorg Attack Gallery Cyrusborg.jpg|Cyrus standing at the window of his office following his transformation into the Overborg cyrusborgnormal2.jpg|Cyrus before being corrupted by the Digital Overlord. cyrusborgnormal.jpg|Cyrus in his mechanized chair. 27MeetCyrusBorg.jpg 27OverlordBattleground.jpg 28OverlordtalkstoPIXAL.jpg th (8).jpg|Cyrus Borg sending a pre-recorded message to Kai about the techno blades img820x740_CyrusBorg_70722Vehcile.png|Cyrus Borg in the Over Borg attack. IMHO.jpg Category:2014 Category:Nindroids Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Evil Category:Robots Category:Darkness